


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》010 再做一次，求你

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》010 再做一次，求你

010  
“相亲？你要回去相亲？你不是gay吗？”  
高瀚宇在一瞬间就瞪大了眼睛。  
“不行吗？”  
季肖冰沉着脸反问他。  
“不是，你这……”  
高瀚宇噎了一下，眉心皱成了“川”字，沉默了几秒，像是下定什么决心一样长叹一口气，语重心长。  
“季老师，你不能耽误人家姑娘呀！”  
这年头骗婚的gay不少，但是他没有想到季肖冰有可能成为其中的一员。  
以季肖冰一直以来的人品，真的令人无法想象。  
但是想到季肖冰的年龄……emm……  
高瀚宇又沉默了，满脸纠结。  
于是季肖冰忍不住笑了出来。  
“你把我当什么人了？我当然是拒绝了呀！”  
他看高瀚宇那副恨铁不成钢的模样就觉得超级好笑，在沙发上笑得前仰后合，眼睛都快笑没了。  
“哦，你拒绝了呀。”  
高瀚宇狠狠松了一口气，浑身都轻松了起来。  
还好还好，他拒绝了，否则他可就……  
……  
…………  
可就什么？  
心中隐隐有个可怕的答案，高瀚宇大惊失色，心情都写在脸上。  
季肖冰看着他一惊一乍的脸，轻咳了两声，摆正身子。  
“你不问我拒绝的原因吗？”  
他转头看他，笑意盈盈，秋水眸中闪着狡黠的光，舔了舔猫唇。  
高瀚宇敏锐地感觉到了什么，没回话，心中有惊惧呼之欲出。  
不会吧！  
季肖冰想说什么！  
他心底越惊讶，脸上就装得越严肃，嘴唇都抿了起来。  
那张偏凌厉的帅脸一旦沉下来，就显得凶神恶煞，眉眼尖锐，让人不敢正视。  
然而季肖冰已经看习惯了。  
他毫无心理压力地直视他有些逃避的眼睛，温柔说道：  
“高瀚宇，我喜欢你。”  
磁性的声音在耳边缠绕，高瀚宇浑身僵硬，脖子整个红了，接着是整张脸。  
他一下站起来，似乎是想逃出房间，但走了两步，又停住了。  
他身上只围着一条浴巾，就这么走出去，要是遇到女孩子们，怕是要吃亏。  
“我告诉我妈，我有喜欢的人了，我喜欢的是个男人，我不能和女孩子相亲。”  
季肖冰的声音在身后不紧不慢地响起，语调有些变形，显然他并没有他表面上的那么镇定。  
对感情，他喜欢主动出击。  
这是他人生头一次跟直男告白。  
其实掰弯直男这种事，挺不地道的。  
但是他布局了这么久，勾引了高瀚宇这么久，不管能不能成功，他都需要一个答案。  
“高瀚宇，我喜欢你，你可以跟我试试吗？谈恋爱那种。”  
季肖冰看着那个倒三角的背影。  
高瀚宇的背肌练得太漂亮了，刻意晒出来的肌肉线条令他目眩神迷。  
他的视线忍不住往下，在那包裹着浴巾的地方流连。  
试问谁不贪恋这样的肉体？  
不用说他是个双性恋了，就算是个真正的直男，每天住在一起还举止亲密，都不可能不被这副肉体吸引。  
食色性也，他没有错。  
季肖冰默默地给自己打气。  
“小白，你可以过几天再答复我，不要有什么心理压力，我没关系的，我是个爷们，不是那些一碰就碎的小女生。”  
以退为进。  
这些日子的亲密，他不信高瀚宇会不动容。  
高瀚宇果然十分慌张，站在原地没有动，手有些不知所措地垂在两边。  
他在考虑现在穿好衣服逃走的可能性，但是又想到明天还有一场戏要和季肖冰一起拍，逃走也没用。  
要命的资本主义兄弟情。  
高瀚宇，你是个直男啊，不要被这部耽美小说改编的剧带跑了，你是个直男！  
他这么和自己说着，狠狠闭上眼睛，转过身来。  
“我现在就可以答复你，我不喜欢男人。”  
咬着牙说完，他觉得心底空了一块，“呼啦啦”的像在漏风。  
“既然如此，为什么你不敢看我？”  
季肖冰呼吸一窒，勉强让自己质问他，牙关紧咬。  
“你总是用你那张脸勾引我，想把我掰弯，这个问题很严肃，我要保持理性，所以不想在这种时候看你。”  
高瀚宇用尽全力让自己保持理智的声音，觉得心底那个洞越来越大，风声冲上脑门，在他的脑袋里龙卷风一样想摧毁他的意志。  
季肖冰深吸一口气，眼眶红了。  
高瀚宇用力闭着眼睛的模样实在可笑，可惜他笑不出来。  
因为他在拒绝他呀。  
“高瀚宇，你真够狠的。”  
他的算计，他的居心不良，他小心翼翼维持尊严的自我欺骗，就这么被高瀚宇狠狠戳破。  
但是，他不亏。  
季肖冰穿着拖鞋上前几步，从后面抱住了高瀚宇。  
高瀚宇下意识挣扎，手肘敲到了季肖冰的侧腹。  
季肖冰吃疼地呻吟了一声。  
“大爷？”  
高瀚宇睁开眼睛，吓了一跳。  
“对不起，大爷，我不小心的，你突然抱上来，你没事吧？”  
他赶紧转身伸手去揉季肖冰被他打中的地方，动作十分熟练，不假思索。  
季肖冰顺势抱住他的脖子，吻住了他的唇，轻轻一碰立即放开，红着眼睛看着身体僵硬不知道该不该挣扎的他。  
“再来一次。”  
白炽灯下，微微逆光，通红的眼眶让季肖冰的脸有一种名为绝望的艳丽，眼眸深邃，深不见底。  
“再跟我做一次，我就放过你。”  
……  
“再做一次，求你……”  
他几乎是央求他，舍弃了所有尊严一般跪了下来，扯开高瀚宇包裹的浴巾，把那个即使休眠状态依然十分可观的巨物吞了进去。  
“大爷！”  
高瀚宇惊叫一声，不知道是在喊他还是在骂人。  
他很想控制自己，但身下三两肉在季肖冰没有技巧的逗弄中丝毫不给他面子地迅速涨大。  
“唔……”  
季肖冰突然狠狠吸了一口，让高瀚宇一个踉跄。  
性器险先滑出季肖冰的猫唇，季肖冰立即跟近，抱住高瀚宇结实的臀，直起脖子，吞得更深。  
“啊！大爷，你不用这样。”  
高瀚宇被爽出了泪花，强迫自己按住季肖冰的肩膀，把他推开。  
“不舒服吗？”  
季肖冰抹了下唇边的水渍，拉着他的手起身，吻住了他的唇。  
措不及防的一个吻，有稍许的咸腥味，是他自己的味道。  
季肖冰的舌尖探入，给了他一个深吻，霸道得令人无法拒绝。  
高瀚宇的身体在季肖冰刻意的挑逗下迅速变得敏感，下身被季肖冰握在手中有技巧地抚摸，快感一阵接一阵而来，全身都泛起了红。  
“大爷……”  
他后退几步想躲开这些要命的感觉，季肖冰却不给他逃跑的机会，跟着他的脚步顺势把他推到墙上，亲吻他的喉结，含入他的乳尖，用手和唇在他的敏感带上不断点火。  
“啊！啊……大爷！”  
高瀚宇呼吸全乱了，被刺激得不知所措，欲望击溃了他的意志，他再没有推开季肖冰的力气，沉沦进快感的漩涡之中。  
季肖冰再次跪下来含住他的性器的时候，他甚至抓紧了季肖冰的头发，把他往自己的性器上按。  
太爽了，用下半身思考的男人根本无法拒绝。  
他的性器太大，季肖冰的嘴唇很小，根本含不进去，但他依然努力撑开了嘴角，用最大程度去给高瀚宇快乐，手口并用，唇舌包容，嬉戏。  
他抬眼看高瀚宇，眼神中全是对他的贪恋，鼻头在他的耻毛中蹭得通红，枫红色的猫唇努力吞吐越来越大的性器，几乎撑到极限。  
高瀚宇只低头看了季肖冰一眼，就开始失神。  
这么好看的一张脸，这么优秀的一个男人，正跪在他的面前，努力取悦他。  
他不管是身还是心，都被刺激得颤抖。  
快感攀升，堆积的速度极快。  
“啊……”  
高瀚宇低吼一声，看着季肖冰的眼睛射了出来，又浓又多。  
精液很快灌满了季肖冰的口腔，许多顺着食道流入他的胃里。  
季肖冰呛咳着，眼泪流了出来，却没有离开，而是趁机把软下去的庞然大物全部纳入口中，用力吸吮。  
高瀚宇两眼通红，觉得自己快被他吸干了。  
灭顶的高潮持续了很久，久到让他发疯。  
身体微微战栗着，两眼失焦。  
直到最后一点精液被吸出，季肖冰才放开他的性器，因为包得太密的原因还发出了很大的一声“啵”。  
他站起来，跌跌撞撞走进了浴室。  
很快，响起了花洒喷水的声音。  
水声“淅淅沥沥”，似乎在掩埋刚刚的一切，但空气中的腥膻味又提醒了屋里的人刚刚发生了什么。  
高瀚宇靠着墙壁粗喘了许久，才缓步走到沙发边，坐了下来。  
“呼……”  
赤裸的身体还很敏感，柔软的沙发布让他舒服地呻吟了一声。  
高瀚宇被自己的声音惊醒了，喘着气，懊恼地揪起了头发。  
明明不想再受季肖冰的勾引，为什么又上了呢？  
他明明可以推开他，拒绝他的。  
这该死的生理反应。  
一会季肖冰出来，要是质问他为什么对他这么有反应，他该怎么说？  
说他爽到都要上天了吗？  
高瀚宇把头埋进了膝盖里，整个人陷入了纠结。  
不知道过了多久，他抬起头，看向浴室。  
季肖冰洗了这么久，也是因为不知道该如何面对他吗？  
高瀚宇听着浴室那熟悉的水声，瞳孔渐渐聚焦。  
不对！  
他猛然站起来，冲了过去，一把拉开门。  
“季肖冰！”  
满室寒气。  
花洒下，季肖冰站在那里，衣服都没有脱，只是木然地站着，微微抬头。  
他闭着眼睛，水流冲刷着他的脸，把他修长的睫毛打得完全贴在眼睑下方。  
那张猫唇，毫无血色。  
“季肖冰，你疯了吗！”  
高瀚宇几步过去，一摸，果然是冷水。  
他早该想到的，这个人有前科，他居然在冲冷水澡！还冲了这么久！

\--------  
待续，完整在lof：王食刀臼儿


End file.
